Lots Of Strings Attatched
by kendallxjo
Summary: Jo comes back into the Palmwood's and Kendall knows exactly what he wants. So does she. But there will be obstacles along the way. Is their love strong enough to handle them?
1. Chapter 1

_**So honestly, I've never been more bored in my life as I am right now, so I decided to write a Jendall one shot because my brain is working today :D Quite a smutty one, so yeah. Enjoy!**_

Eighteen year old Kendall Knight had finally chose the one that was right for him. Not the one his head told him, but the one his heart did. The one that he truly loved with everything he was, no matter what the odds, or the circumstances. Josephine Taylor.

His first true love.

And he was just about to tell her. Tell her that his heart belonged to her, and no one else. Tell her those three little words that he had just found the courage to say. The courage to say "I love you.'' And he was going to. At that very moment.

He took a few steps before knocking at her door, taking a deep breath and feeling ready to make of his wishes a reality. He knocked it and only a few seconds later, a tiny blonde girl was standing right in front of him. She looked as beautiful as always, her curly and shiny hair on both sides of her shoulders.

"Hey,'' that was all that the boy's lips could say as his green eyes began to water a bit. He was getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes, lost in her angelic face, that face he had missed so much. That lovely face that made the boy feel safe when no one or nothing could do it.

Jo smiled, reading Kendall's mind and a small tear abandoned her eyes. "H-hey,'' she barely got out with a shaky voice. For some reason, she kind of knew that Kendall was going to knock on her door. She felt it, even though of course, there were some doubts in her mind. But aside from that, she knew that Kendall always kept a promise and she trusted him. They were going to pick up right where they left off.

Both blondes stared at each other in pure bliss, admiring their faces but none could say a thing. Not until Kendall broke the silence and sniffed. "I… I've missed you,'' he spoke shyly. He wanted to tell her so many things, to have her back in his arms, right where she belonged. To hug her, kiss her pink lips, to talk until they both couldn't give no more. And he was not the only one.

Jo looked down at the ground as she kept smiling, wanting to reply to him. "M-me too, Kendall…'' her shaky voice stated as she lifted up her chin slowly and met his eyes. She couldn't understand it, though. How could Kendall miss someone who basically forgot about calling him, even ignore his text messages because she was always so busy with filming… how in the world was that even possible?

Kendall seemed to understand what was going inside the blonde's mind and he took a small step forward, never removing his sight out of hers as he began to talk, "There are so, so, so many things I'd like to say right here right now but… there is something inside that keeps me shutting my mouth, Jo,'' he began, taking another step and reaching for her hand, "I can't say them, I cannot express them in words,'' Kendall admitted, hating himself right away. But he honestly didn't care. Jo was there and he was not going to let her go again, not without him. Ever again.

"I could say the same for you,'' Jo nodded slowly, taking notice of how close they were getting by each second that passed by. Her heart began to pump faster and faster, almost breathing the same air as Kendall. She wanted to stop him and tell him that they needed time before they kissed again, but something inside her, maybe her heart, told her not to. Her heart told her to continue, to keep on doing what she had been craving for. And so she did.

They both knew where this was going. Jo tried to step away a bit, but Kendall's hand held hers, not letting her go. He was not going to lose her this time. He pressed his forehead against hers as he looked right into shiny, brown eyes. Her noses brushed, and they loved the feeling.

"K-Kendall… we shouldn't be-'' her sentence was cut off by Kendall's finger on her lips.

"Please, let me. It's okay if you don't want to kiss me back, but at least let me do it,'' Kendall spoke softly as his hand cupped her face. He needed this, and the thought of having her just inches away made everything better. "Please…'' those were his last words before he felt a pair of lips brushing against hers.

_Thanks God_, he thought in his mind.

Then, without even realizing it, the blonde girl pressed her lips against his, tasting that delicious flavor she had missed since the very first moment they had gone on different ways. Her arms hooked on his neck as a passionate kiss was shared and Jo couldn't help herself. It was too late to let go.

And that's when everything started…

**SO YEAAAAH HAHA. I KNOW CLIFFHANGER. I know this kind of sucks in a way, but I liked it.. it's weird. So the Smut part comes on the next episode :) Review and tell me what should happen on the smutty smut. Thanks for reading guys, xo.**


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

_**I know the description said it's a two chapter story but I don't think that's gonna be possible since I've got a whole bunch of ideas hehe. So I don't really like getting a certain amount of reviews only to go on with the story. I basically continue when I feel like it lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing :) but keep on!**_

…And that's when everything started…

Kendall was enjoying this moment so much. Jo was back in her arms, right where she belonged and there was no one that could make them grow apart again. Not a soul. Both blondes parted from the loving and passionate kiss, in a much needing for air. Kendall stared at her brown eyes with a soft smile as his hands held her waist. Jo did the same, but she couldn't believe that he, the boy he'd never forgotten about, had kissed her.

Jo bit on her lip and smiled shyly. "Wow,'' she muttered, not realizing that both of her arms were stuck on the boy's neck. Kendall chuckled, nodding at her words.

"I know what you mean,'' he replied. He didn't want to let go of her, to be away from her any time soon. He was completely determinate in showing her how much he needed her, how much he craved for the taste of his pink lips. He was just about to do it, but he realized that someone was watching from the other side of the hallway.

No, it couldn't be. Lucy? Crap, he thought. This couldn't be happening right now, no, no.

Kendall slowly tilted his head to the left, knowing that he was basically done. "L-Lucy?'' he asked quietly.

There was the petite, black haired girl with red highlights, watching both lovers kissing and sharing words to each other. She couldn't say a thing. Why had he chosen Jo instead of her? Was he a bad person? All those thoughts traveled through Lucy's mind and he ran out of the place, avoiding everyone.

Kendall stood there, awkwardly holding Jo's waist as a few tears slipped down her cheek. "Jo? Why are you crying?'' he asked, perfectly knowing the reason why. He felt stupid right now. Kendall lifted the girl's chin with his fingers and looked right into her eyes. "You don't have to cry, Jo. I chose you,'' he said, truthfully.

Jo looked up at him and nodded silently. "I know, Kendall… But, it makes me feel bad because she wanted you… she was always there for you when I wasn't. I don't understand what I did to make you pick me over her,'' she spoke with a sad tone. It was true, though. When Jo was busy filming her movie, she never had time to pick up Kendall's calls, neither answering her e-mails. She couldn't understand a thing.

"I don't care, Jo,'' Kendall told her, those words coming from his heart. "There's nothing in this world that I wanted more than… than you,'' he admitted, stroking her hair. He wasn't lying. Of course he liked Lucy, and he couldn't deny that there was hiding a small crush on her, but it was nothing compared to what he actually felt for Jo. Not compared at all.

"Now please, let's forget about her for now… I was enjoying that moment,'' he said with a shy laugh.

Jo didn't even think about it twice and went straight to kiss his lips again, but there was something different in Jo's kiss. It was deeper, full of love, even though she couldn't say it yet. Jo's arms moved to his chest as the boy caressed her back, totally lost in her kiss.

"Come in ,'' she spoke into his ear with a small whisper and Kendall surely did as told, he stepped into the apartment and they didn't wait any longer until their lips connected once again. What were they doing? Kendall couldn't think right now. Jo was doing something to him and Jo felt the same towards him. As both of them wanted to part and talk about things first, it seemed like a natural force brought them together.

"What are we doing?'' Kendall asked, as they messily kissed, one of his hands on her waist and the other one messing up her hair.

"I don't know,'' Jo replied, as he felt a pair of lips traveling on her neck. She softly sighed as her hands went to his waist and brought him close, trying to grind their hips. She moaned this time and went to look for his lips once again.

Kendall groaned as he felt friction on his lower half, but couldn't help but want more from her. He wasn't expecting this moment to be like this, he was just planning on talking and making things clear between them, but they seemed to be clearer than water. They both wanted this, they had been craving each other since they knew that they were meant to be.

Jo felt embarrassed and she tried to pull away, but Kendall brought her even closer, his lips smacking with hers audibly. "It's too late to say no.'' Kendall whispered with a seductive voice and Jo swallowed hard, letting him do whatever he wanted with her.

"O-okay…'' she spoke, sniffing and bringing his lips to meet hers again. The lovers had no idea what was going on with them, but their hormones were doing their job very well. Kendall walked towards the blonde's bedroom without even realizing it and lied on top of her, on her bed. His hands traveled to Jo's waist and massaged softly, as the girl softly moaned and bit on her lip, wanting more and more.

Kendall began to play with the hem of her shirt, but Jo took no time in just lifting it up and tossing it to a side, leaving her tan abdomen for Kendall's enjoyment. Kendall smiled and began to kiss her chest, fascinated by it. "Mhmm.. Kendall,'' Jo's sweet voice moaned into Kendall's ear and that only caused to send the boy to Heavens. A tight erection began to form and the boy couldn't ignore it, he closed his eyes and grinded his hips against hers once more.

That was it, they were enjoying this moment so much, but not until they realized that someone had entered to Jo's apartment and….

"Hey, Jo… I wanted to apo-'' Lucy's voice was cut off as she thought she was having a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Fate

_**Chapter 3: Like Fate. (probably my favorite so far)**_

Lucy wanted to throw up, she said she didn't want to be around to see it and that was exactly what wasn't happening. Of course, she felt sad, used, even upset with herself for not being clever enough to know that her heart was gonna get broken once again. She had enough of this. The girl felt a few tears stream down her face as she watched the scene in front of her.

Jo stood up from her bed quickly, not even caring about hitting Kendall. She couldn't forgive herself for making someone like Lucy see that. She hated herself right now. Jo grabbed her shirt and put it back on as she followed the girl that was leaving the room. "Lucy, wait!'' She yelled, trying to find her. But it was too late, she was gone.

Jo cursed under her breath and instantly felt like the meanest, most stupid person in the atmosphere. She had no intention to make someone sad, and when she did it, she felt horrible. Even though she had only met Lucy that morning, she cared about her because at some point, she had become important in Kendall's life. Everything that was important to Kendall, had to be important for her. Jo felt more tears and returned to her room, in where Kendall was waiting on her bed with both hands on his face.

"I screwed it.'' He said with a hint of a sad tone on his voice. He didn't mean to do that to her, he was simply not that kind of guy who would hurt someone intentionally. He hated when he did something like that. But in the other hand, why in the world would Lucy step into Jo's apartment without even saying a word? It was not like it was Lucy's apartment. It was Jo's. "I screwed it so, so bad.''

"No… It was both of our faults, Kendall.'' Jo spoke softly as she sat next to him and bit on her lip. She felt guilty. "We started things a little bit too fast and… w-we didn't know what was coming next and we sort of rushed this and, God, I hate myself right now.'' Jo was starting to lose patience and she was getting anxious as she bounced her foot up and down.

Kendall seemed confused too, and looked at her after she mentioned those words. "What? Why?'' he asked with a sad voice. "I mean… you think we went too far? You didn't want this?'' he asked her, kind of hurt. Just when everything seemed to be amazing, when nothing could ever go wrong, he noticed how everything broke into little pieces.

"N-no… No, Ken, that's not what I meant. I want this with you, but… what I mean is… we basically broke someone's heart and I feel bad because she never did anything to deserve it and I was the one who pulled you into the room and I was the one who started this, it's all me.'' Jo spoke, those words coming right from her heart. "It's always me,'' she sobbed softly. Kendall didn't waste any time and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, hugging her for support.

"Josephine, look at me,'' he said, looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes. "I know how you feel. And I know that this hasn't been the best thing we've ever done, but you need to believe me, okay? We're going to fix this.'' The green eyed said, half smiling. "We'll talk to her, and she's going to understand because she's a strong person, I know that very well. And even if she doesn't take it well, she'll have to accept it just the way it is. I chose you, Jo. I chose you because my heart told me to, not because I wanted to hurt Lucy. And your heart is always right. It's like fate.''

Kendall didn't know where this was all coming from, but that's what he felt. That's what his heart had told him to do. He was going to talk to Lucy, to make things clear between them. That's the way it has to be.

He appreciated Lucy, a lot. She had been there for him, they've shared moments and he even got a little crush on her, but when Jo came back, he finally understood that he belonged to the blonde girl. His feelings for her came back sooner than he thought it was possible, but he was more than okay with that. However, he was going to fix things with Lucy, eventually.

"You know you're the best boyfriend someone could ever ask for, right?'' Jo told him while her hand poked his dimples. "You're caring, funny, talented…'' she spoke with a shy smile on her face and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. Kendall returned the kiss and got above her once again, just like they were a couple of minutes ago. "So handsome,'' she continued, giggling.

Both blondes knew that anything could get in the way, but their love for each other was strong enough to take all the obstacles down. Jealousies, lies, work, even more work would come; but they were going to make it no matter what the odds.

Lucy sat by the pool as she got her feet wet, just to take some fresh air and forget about the entire make out session that her eyes had witnessed a few hours ago. She stared at her chapped nails in the water and suddenly, felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see one of her best friends that always seemed to know where to find her.

"Do you have a GPS or something, Diamond?'' she asked, looking up at James.

The boy shrugged and sat next to her, making a face. "I just know where to find you, Stone.'' He spoke with a comforting smile.

_**TADAH. OMG I REALLY LOVE THIS ONE BECAUSE I SHIP JAMES AND LUCY SO MUCH AND AW. I know I took quite long, but it's better late than never, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and don't forget to REVIEW! Your opinion ALWAYS counts ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Scared

_**SOOOO School has been killing me lately and I haven't had time to update, but anyways. Here we go! Hope you like this one.**_

_**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything associated with them! (Unfortunately).**_

The past couple of days have been quite awkward for both Kendall and Jo. They knew why. The events that had occurred back in Jo's apartment. Since then, neither had big talks when Lucy was around on where any of their friends were close to them. They decided to keep this relationship for themselves and of course, they couldn't hide it from Lucy anymore. Kendall didn't like the idea of her knowing, but it was too late and there was nothing else they could do.

Jo was resting on a random couch in the Palmwood's trying to concentrate while she read another script for New Town High. A half million thoughts traveled through her mind, though, and she couldn't help but start biting her nails and bounce her feet up and down. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped off the couch, turning around to see Kendall hiding behind a huge plant.

"What? What do you think you're doing?'' she asked quietly and concerned. She didn't know if he was trying to scare her or if he actually was meaning to tell her something important.

Kendall removed the plant out of his face and took her arm, only to grab her.

"What the…?'' Jo muttered and found herself right next to a green eyed boy. She didn't understand where this was all coming from, and it was confusing her, badly. "Can you please explain why we are here? Like this?'' she asked, a hint of anger in her tone. Suddenly, Kendall rolled his eyes at her.

"Shhh. I'll talk first, and then you ask the questions. You, Jo, have been avoiding me and don't even think that I don't realize it. When Lucy is around, you basically run out and I can't find you anywhere.'' He whispered the word _Lucy. _Kendall sighed with puppy eyes and then looked back at her, biting on his lip.

"Look, I hate the idea of knowing that our relationship is not working the way I wanted it to. When you came back, I expected things to be even better… but you know what?'' he started, standing up and grabbing her by the arm, "I'm not going to let that happen, not anymore, Jo…'' he said and leaded her into 2J, and locked the door.

"What are you saying?'' Jo asked. But she knew better than to pretend. She wasn't going to lie, after all. She was avoiding Kendall, but it was not because she hated him, or she didn't want to be with him. It was because she didn't want Lucy to see them together. She hated herself for hurting her.

"C'mon, Jo. Don't act like you don't feel the same way. It's gonna sound very, very cheesy but I can feel it. I can feel your fear and it kills me to know that you don't want my help. I want to help.'' Kendall said, stepping closer to her. "I know that you still see me as that guy who kissed another girl in the elevator… But I don't want you to see me like this anymore.'' Kendall said, taking her hands in his.

Jo hated that Kendall could know everything that was going through her mind. How did he manage to understand all her feelings and fears? Was he some sort of wizard? "Well, if you think it's easy for me to forget that you kissed her…'' She shrugged as she felt a couple of tears building up in her eyes. "I think you're wrong. It's hard, Kendall. It's horrible to see the guy that you never forgot kissing another girl who wasn't you back there.'' Jo stated, more tears streaming down her face.

Kendall felt bad, after all. He had never seen Jo in her most vulnerable spot before and he hated it. He hated knowing that it was his entire fault in the first place. "Jo, please. Don't be like this… look at me,'' Kendall begged her and wrapped his hand around hers.

Jo sniffed and watched as Kendall wiped away her tears with his sleeves. She looked at his green eyes and couldn't help but feel weak in the knees. He made her feel weak, and she hated that she loved it. "What?'' she asked, sniffing once again.

"Jo, I'm sorry that I did that and… I know I'm a total jerk and you probably hate me right now but I think it's important for you to know that…'' he started leaning forward. "When you were gone, there were days in where I used to cry myself to sleep only thinking about how I couldn't say this to you. I didn't have the guts,'' Kendall said and brushed his nose against hers. "I realized that I, Kendall Knight, have never loved someone as much as **I love you, Josephine**.'' He muttered and didn't even give her time to reply.

He pressed his lips against hers softly and gave her the most meaningful, loving kiss of such a long time.

Jo couldn't believe the words that he had just said, and couldn't help but feel the same, somehow. The blonde girl parted with fear, and Kendall looked at her confused. "I'm sorry…'' She spoke with a sad face and bit on her lip. "I-I'm scared Kendall…'' she told him truthfully. Her feelings were a bundle of nerves and they were jumping up and down. Kendall cupped her cheeks, understanding.

"Jo, you don't have to be scared, it's me… that guy you met two years ago, I sang at your door, remember? Am I some kind of stranger now?'' he asked, hurt.

"No, you silly. Not that kind of scared. I'm not scared of you… I'm scared of this. What if I end up leaving again for this huge role and I'm never coming back?'' Jo asked him, looking at him right into his eyes. "Or if… or if I end up seeing another scene like the one in the elevator again?'' She didn't want her heart to get broken again. It was not Kendall's fault, though. It had been hers.

"Then I'm going with you. Do you think I'm going to let you go and not be able to see you? I'll go with you… I just don't want us to be apart again, and I just basically told you that I loved you so, you'll hurt me very, very much if you don't love me back…'' he joked and laughed lightly.

At the end, Jo trusted him. Even though they had been apart for such a long time, she knew he wasn't lying for the way he was looking at her. Those eyes that told her even more than a million words. "Okay... but Kendall… please don't hurt me,'' She spoke with her voice almost a whisper.

Kendall looked at her with softened eyes and shook his head immediately. "No, Jo. I could never hurt you intentionally. I promise." He assured her and gently placed her on his bed. "I locked the door so no one can interrupt us now." He smiled and supported himself with his elbows as he kissed her neck. Everything seemed so right, so perfect, and pure. Nothing could ever go wrong now. "You smell really good," he told her, blushing.

Jo giggled shyly and rolled her fingers through Kendall's blonde locks, enjoying every single kiss that he had to share. She was scared, there was no doubt of it; but this was Kendall. Her first true love, she had nothing to be scared of. Jo closed her eyes and decided to enjoy the moment, forgetting about the awkwardness that had been hitting in the past few days.

"**I love you, Josephine**.'' Kendall spoke, resting her head on her chest. "I love you so much.''

Jo loved him too, but for some reason, she couldn't say it back yet. "I know.'' She told him, grinning.

"_I love you more_,'' she though in her mind.

_**SOOO I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE WEAK BUT I REALLY ENJOYED IT. There's actual smut in the next chapter so, beware if you don't like it and stuff. Just a warning :) Review! And tell me what should happen next.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect

**UGH, weekends are incredibly exhausting for me, I wanted to update yesterday but it was kind of imposible :( Anyways, here we have smut so you've been warned! Review!**

…_I love you_… Those words were stuck on Jo's head and she couldn't take that thought out of her mind. Kendall was definitely the sweetest, caring guy in the entire planet and she felt awful for not saying those three words back at him. She loved him too, she really did; but there was something that was bugging her. Maybe Jo, after leaving him once, was scared of saying those words and end up hurt again. Not by him, but because of her own decisions. That was what she feared the most, honestly.

Hundreds of endless thoughts were running through the blonde girl's mind and she even felt sick. It seemed like they didn't want to leave her alone. They were there to bug her.  
Lucy was one of her thoughts.

She only had known her for a week, and she had nothing against her. In fact, she appreciated how Lucy had helped Kendall in those moments when Jo wasn't there for him. She had to accept it, though. Lucy had supported Kendall. She had called him, talked to him when she was "busy'' making a movie in the other side of the world. She'd thank her for that later, eventually. But now, the main thing was Kendall, and how she was going to accept the fact that Kendall was practically giving himself to her, by telling her his feelings. He was always the charmer.

After a half hour of thinking and thinking, Jo understood that it was time for her to stop rambling and go straight for it. She couldn't waste any time. She decided to go upstairs and knock on 2J, where Kendall was happy watching TV.

"Kendall? It's me…'' Jo called from the other side of the apartment. She was nervous and she couldn't deny it or hide it. And she hated it.

Kendall turned his head to the door and didn't even care about his favorite TV Show coming up next. It was Jo, and for him, there was nothing more important now than her. "Coming!'' he replied and glanced at the mirror next to the microwave before doing his way to open the door, only to find Jo, dressed up with a pink tank top and a pair of black jeans. He loved this look on her.

"Hey,'' he smiled and leaned towards her to give her a soft kiss on her cheek. Jo was actually expecting more than a simple kiss, but she didn't care. Even the simplest touch or kiss sent chills all over her body and there was nothing better than that. "What's up?'' Kendall asked her, with that angelic tone that never failed to make Jo weak in her knees.

"Oh, well. I just came here to um… I thought I could come in so we could have a talk.'' Jo told him with a shy smile and looked down at the ground, playing with her nails.

"But of course, Jo.'' Kendall said and let her in. Once she had stepped into the apartment, Kendall screeched silently so she could not notice his happiness. "What brings you here?'' the boy asked her. He thought she was just bored and she'd decided to come over and watch a movie or stuff, but what he did not know, was that it was the complete opposite.

"Look,'' Jo started and sighed deeply, "I've been thinking about what you said to me the other day… about you, loving me and all that.'' She continued, with a shaky voice.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at the thought of that day back in his apartment, when he first told her those words that came right from his heart. He nodded, "So?'' he asked her and waited for Jo to continue.

Jo took a deep breath and stepped forward, just to face him and looked right into his penetrating green eyes. "Show me how much you love me, Kendall Knight.'' Jo spoke into his lips with a smirk on her face. She didn't know where this was all coming from; she couldn't quite understand why this strong desire and need for the blonde boy was appearing like magic, so out of nowhere.

"W-What do you mean, Jo?'' Kendall asked her, a little bit nervous. Did she really want to do this? Was Jo completely ready for something as big as this in their relationship? What if he screwed everything up?

"I mean… well, since it's hard for me to say it back, I thought I could probably show it to you. It's easier.'' She spoke, looking down at the ground again. "You know… it's weird I'm saying this but it's okay if you don't want to. I understand.'' Jo told him. Kendall's mind was not working. She did want to do this. "A-are you sure, Jo?'' he asked, curling up her blonde locks. Jo nodded shyly and leaned her head forward to give him a passionate kiss on his lips. Neither of them cared if someone entered into the apartment anymore. It was their moment and nothing, or no one could screw it.

Kendall led the girl into his room as they messily kissed, the boy's hand traveling to her back.

Jo was sofly placed on the bed while her arms went around Kendall's neck for support. Soft and wet kisses were shared and placed on both of their skins and the blondes felt in heaven.

Then Kendall proceded to play with the hem of her shirt and kissed her lips roughly, not even caring about controling himself. He massaged the skin on Jo's stomach as she let out a soft sigh of approval, enjoying every second. "You're beautiful, Jo," Kendall spoke into her ear, causing her to feel chills all over her body.

"Same goes for you, Kindo." She replied with a shy smile, now kissing his neck. She decided they had enough of just simply kissing, so she went further. Jo took off her boyfriend's shirt and tossed to a side, then she stared at his chest in awe, loving the view. Kendall did not waste any time either and took her pink tank top off as well. They knew what they wanted.

Ten minutes later, both lovers were laying completely naked on Kendall's bed, drinking themselves with every kiss they had to offer and bucking their hips only to tease themselves. Then Jo squirmed a bit and parted from a heated kiss, a worried look on her eyes. "What's wrong, Jo?'' he asked, confused. Was he doing something wrong?

"What if they see us? We'd be in trouble, Kendall…'' she whispered, scared. Kendall shook his head and kissed her neck again, his throbbing length twitching strongly.

"Let them,'' he replied. But he knew she was still uncomfortable. "Look at me, beautiful,'' Kendall told her, cupping her cheeks. "I won't hurt you, okay? I promise you.'' The boy assured her. Jo smiled softly and kissed his lips one last time before Kendall aligned his erection towards Jo's wet, heated core. "I love you,'' he said for last.

Jo closed her eyes, as a new feeling of someone inside her seemed to hurt. But it wasn't just someone, it was Kendall. "I know.'' Jo replied, hooking both arms around his neck once again, supporting herself. It was going to be okay.

Kendall started slow, not wanting to hurt her. His hips moved in and out of her as he reached out for her hand and intertwined their fingers together. In Jo's side, the blonde girl felt how the pain was going away, only leaving a huge amount of pleasure.

"Mhmm Kendall…'' she moaned into his ear, bucking her hips along with his. Their hips crushed against the other one and there was definitely not a better feeling than that. "Faster, please…'' Jo begged, biting on her lip and rolling her fingers through his blonde, sweaty locks. Kendall did as told as he breathed heavily. He fastened his pace and went faster and faster, feeling how he was close.

"God, Jo… you're perfect,'' he barely got out, kissing her lips passionately. "Are you close?'' he asked, looking right into her brown eyes.

"Yes, baby... I'm close,'' she said, calling him _baby_ for the first time. She didn't know where was that coming from, but it seemed like he'd enjoyed it. "A few more, Kendall… just a few.'' Jo pleaded, arching her back from the mattress, knowing that the release was coming in just a few seconds.

Five seconds later, Kendall let out the most attractive, longest moan Jo had ever heard in the entire day. That sent her over the edge.

"Ken…'' she said, swaying her hips in circles, the boy still inside her. "God, Ken…'' she got out, legs quivering and shaking thanks to the orgasm that was hitting her.

Kendall rested above her, and kissed her chest, then her neck, her jaw and her lips tenderly. "Was it good?'' he asked with a sly grin. Jo nodded and cuddled next to him, feeling the heat of his body covering hers. "I love you too.'' She finally spoke.


End file.
